The New Girl
by Aldara Eventhen
Summary: Mandra is an American Hogwarts tranfer who is charmingly unaware of how people feel about her... will she figure it out, before its too late?
1. Preparation

Mandra was new to the area... Hell, she was new to the country... and she wouldbe new to the school... the only transfer to Hogwarts that she had ever heard of... but, it wasn't like it was her fault. She didn't choose for her mother to die in a freak accident... or for her father to take the DADA position at Hogwarts... She liked the American School for Witchcraft and Wizardry... loved it even. Now, as she lay in her bed at her sisters apartment just outside of London, all she could think of, was what she had left behind...  
  
"MANDRA!!!" yelled her sister..."Get up!!! YOu ahve to go school shopping!!!" "FIve more minutes!!!" moanded Mandra... "NO!!! Your ride will be here in a half and hour!!!" Mandra's father was already at Hogwarts preparing for the next term, so Mandra stayed with her sister... A muggle. Mandra had to have a ride to go school shopping, because she had lost her wand in the move, and had no way to get to Diagon Alley, since floo powder wasn't an option...  
  
She rolled out of bed... actually, fell would be more like it. She through her p.j.s on her floor and walked over to her closet... She looked through all of her clothes, and finally decided on a bright lime green micro mini skirt and a psycadelic longsleeved tight shirt that buttoned up the front. It had a wide white colar, and the kind of sleeves that balloon out at the bottom... She looked at herself in the mirror... she was hot, and she knew it... She decided to leave the top two buttons on her blouse undone... She was busty... she wanted to show some skin... not enough to be a slut, but enough to count... Her thin waste was made smaller by the white tie on belt scarf she wore with that outfit... She took out a brush and combed through her blonde hair, so long that it reached her mid back. After she was satisfied with its shine, she took out another scarf and tied it around her head as a headband...  
  
"MANDRA!!!" once again yelled her sister.. "Are you ready?" "Almost... Ijust have to put on my makeup!!!" "You do know you are staying with them until school starts, right?" "Yeah... I am just gonna buy some new stuff with the $ that ma left me..."  
  
"Okay... hurry up... they will be here in like, 10 minutes!!!"  
  
Mandra went to her dresser and pulled out all of her makeup... she cast a small wandless charm on her makeup that she had perfected at a young age, and her makeup started to do itself... Just as she was finishing her last touch of rouge, the doorbell rang... She grabbed her jacket, purse and sprayed on some perfume... She quickly pulled on and zipped up her white go go boots and checked herself in the mirror one last time... She look GOOD... too good for the outfit... she knew she was a hippy in a past life... and she was one now...  
  
She ran out of her romm and opened the door... There on her front stoop was 2 young boys, a red head and a boy with wild black hair... "Hi..." She siad, giggling to herself as the boy's jaws dropped... 


	2. Weasle

"Are you my ride?" she asked coyly... "Y-y-yes..."stuttered the red head... "Andyou are?" she asked... "You don't know who I am?" asked th boy with the wild black hair... "Should I?" asked Mandra. "Um... I guess not. " he said, quite a bit miffed..."I am Harry Potter."  
  
"Yep... doesn't ring a bell." Mandra siad. "I am Ron... Ron Weasley..."  
  
" What?!" exclaimed Mandra..."YOU ARE KIDDING!!! Your name can't honestly be Ron Weasel!!!" "Its not..." said Ron, slightly ashamed..." WEA-SLE-Y!!!" he pronounce slower...  
  
Mandra's face go serious... "OH! Iam sooooooo sorry..." "Lets just go..."Said ron, still embarrased...  
  
Ron turned and went to the car... Harry was still standing there with his mouth open drooling... "You okay?" asked Mandra... "OH! Sorry... fine..." said Harry, who looked around stupidly and headed for the car. Mandra just shook her head and followed...  
  
Of course, the next thing that followed was the inevitable argument over who should sit where. Ginny, of course, wanted to sit next to Harry, AND have the window seat. Ron didtn' care where he sat, as long as the odds of him making a fool of himself in front of Mandra were lessened considerabley. Harry didtn' really mind either way, 'Although,' he thought,' that Mandra girl is cute... and she doesn't know a thing about me...'  
  
Finally, it was decided that Mandra would sit in the middle of the back, between Ron and Harry. Ginny was to sit in the front, next to Mr. Weasley.  
  
"We best get home..." Mr. Weasley said, starting up the car, as Mandra's sister waved out the window of her house. "Fred and George have probably run your mother ragged by now."  
  
Ron and Harry snickered at the thought, while Mandra just rolled her eyes at them a bit. She wasn't sure what she thought of either of them. All she knew was that Ron needed to learn some poise, and that obviously she was in the dark about something INCREDIBALLY important concerning Harry. She turned to look at him once again. 'Hmm...' she thought...' If he got some contacts and combed that messy hair, he wouldnt' be bad. No debonare, but not bad at all.' Harry looked over at her, catching her staring. She flashed him her most charming smile, and he blushed the truest shade of red she'd seen on anything short of a rose.  
  
She looked over at Ron, who was looking extrememly uncomfertable. She poked him in his arm. "Sorry I called you a Weasle... Honest mistake, I swear... Friends?" she extended her hand to him, a gesture of truce.  
  
Ron looked at her, startled slightly, and very red... "F-friends..." he said, taking her hand in his sweaty one, and just holding it. Forget shaking, he was too surprised to move. 'Anyway...' he thought...' The sooner you shake it, the sooner she will take it away.'  
  
Mandra looked down at her hand, still clasped in Ron's. She could hear Ginny in the front seat, snickering at the sight. She made a face as she coughed... "Eh-hem... could I have my hand back?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh... hehehehe" he giggle nervously, like a schoool girl as he let her go.  
  
The rest of the ride home was spent in silence as Mandra leaned back and fell asleep. 


End file.
